A Failure
by Bookworm.lovee
Summary: Lilly exclaims that she is a failure, and is very upset. Oliver comforts her, of course. Loliver. :


_****DISCLAIMER!**_** **I own nothing...jsyk (;**

Lilly's eyes refused to open as she was being poked multiple times by her best friend, Oliver Oken.

"Lilly, we have fifteen minutes! I can't believe I'm saying this, but we need to go to school. Today's exam day," Oliver told her in a rush.

A muffled reply escaped from her slumped form.

Oliver closed his eyes and rubbed his temples thoughtfully. Lilly had been down for over a week, due to the divorce between her parents. A weird feeling washed over him as he walked back over to where she laid, sprawled out on top of her bed.

He gingerly lifted her up, so that her head rested against his chest. Surprisingly, she didn't protest, but laid her hands against his shoulders firmly.

"Lilly, you know you can talk to me, right?" he said quietly after a few moments of silence.

Patiently, he began to play with her soft blonde hair, absentmindedly twirling it around his fingers.

She shifted against him nervously, trying to avoid the conversation that she knew was bound to take place in a matter of minutes…or seconds.

"Talk to me, Lils," he whispered.

Those four words hit home, because she instantly blurted out, "You don't understand."

She felt him tense slightly, and he let go of the few pieces of hair that he had been twirling momentarily before hastily.

Calmly, he replied, "That's where you're wrong, Lilly. I understand completely."

At this, Lilly pushed herself off of Oliver and walked across to the other side of her room angrily.

"You have no clue, Oken. You're not the one that has to watch your mom cry every night when she goes to sleep. You don't have to listen to your mom angrily tear down memories of the old days, when your dad was actually in the picture. I have to be strong, Oliver, but I'm failing at that. I'm a failure, don't you see? I'm a f-f-failure," she said in a shaky voice as tears began to fall down her pink cheeks. She slid down the wall and curled up in a ball, refusing to let Oliver see her face.

His heart panged with sadness as he watched his best friend release the sadness that she had been feeling the past week and had held inside for so long.

He made his way over to her hesitantly, and wrapped her in a gentle hug.

She tried pushing him away from her, but he held onto her tightly, refusing to let her go.

"It's okay, Lils. It's okay to cry. I know you're strong, but you should have talked to me. You know I'm always here for you, Lilly-pad," he replied soothingly, rubbing soft patterns against the small of her back.

She raised her head and said quietly, "You have a funny way of showing it with Joanie in the picture."

He frowned, and then shook his head, his hair swishing from right to left.

"I'm so sorry, Lilly. I…I don't know what happened with us. I guess I was so wrapped up in having a girlfriend, I didn't realize that I was pushing you away. God, I'm an idiot," he said, looking away with shame.

"Oliver, look at me."

She softly placed her finger underneath his chin, and brought his face towards her direction.

"I forgive you, Ollie," she said with a light smile.

He smiled back at her and tucked a piece of her fallen hair behind her ear, letting his fingers linger at her skin for a while. His fingers traveled across her soft, pink lips, and finally rested against her jawbone.

She smiled warmly, and leaned against his hand with her cheek.

Without a thought, he began to lean forward ever so slowly, questioning her eyes at the last second to see if it was okay to continue.

She nodded, and soon felt a pair of moist, warm lips upon hers. The kiss was full of gentleness, and lasted for only six seconds.

They pulled away at the same time, both shocked at what had just happened between them.

"Lilly, I don't know what just happened…I…," he began, but soon stopped when Lilly's lips captured his in a searing kiss, completely erasing the question from his mind.

He wound his fingers into her hair, as she wrapped her hands around his neck.

She opened her mouth slightly, guaranteeing Oliver entrance.

_She tastes like strawberries._

_He tastes like blueberries. Hmmm._

Both broke apart gasping for air, eyes locked on one another.

And they smiled happily, enjoying the moment that they had just shared together for the first time.

"School started twenty minutes ago, Oliver."

"Our exams!" Oliver exclaimed nervously.

"We can make them up. Don't worry," Lilly said with a laugh.

He seized the opportunity to kiss her again, silencing them both to a world of carefree bliss.

"You're…not…a failure…Lils…," Oliver managed to say sweetly to her in between kisses.

She smiled against his lips, tightening her hold around his neck.

**LxOxLxOxLxOxLxOxLxOxLxOxLxOxLxOxLxOxLxO**

And as Miley sat in class, taking her exam, she smiled to herself happily.

She glanced over at the two empty seats beside her, knowing for a fact that it was no coincidence that her two best friends had missed exams on the same day for no reason at all.

_**AN: Ahh, I just love this couple. Aha. (: Please leave me comments and critique. I was in a rush to write this, so it's not great, but eh. I do what I can. :) **_

_**- -****Bookworm.**_


End file.
